iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth: A Story of 2023 A.D.
Comments about the story go in Discussions. As well as any character, location or any other suggestions. Chapter 1 should be up soon. Epilogue It was known as the last war on Earth. 2011, the year the Human Nations such as Usa fell to an alien empire known as the "Universal Alliances" as we call it. The war only lasted 6 hours before we surrendered. 30% of the Human population died out that day. Mother tells me stories of what life was like before the war. It must've been wonderful, I'm guessing. She was a child while the wars were happening, but everytime she tells me about the wars, she breaks into tears, so I don't ask about them. I don't think I'll ever see what she saw when she was my age. I sure hope so, though. In a few months I have to go work at the Shipyards, where Masters build ships. I wanted to be a pilot, but only those who signed up to be Cival Protection got to be. Mother tells me I may meet Father at the Shipyards, and maybe he can tell me more about the war, and life before it. My city is a "junkyard", which is what Mother calls it. She says "stores" sold food, and lots of it. She also tells me of clear running water from "fawceets". My city is City 4. It used to be "Laws Anganles" or something. I usually go out on journeys throughout the city, however, Mother always warns me of the Gangs. They are the "nations" I suppose. They rule over much of the planet. I forgot the name of it by the way... E..e...Earth? Urf? .. I think it's Earth. Anyways, if I can, I'll try to write into this journal, so that future generations can read it. If anyone can. Almost forgot my name. Antares. Mother named me after her favorite star. Marsch 25, 2023. Episode 1 Chapter 1: 2 Months Later Today was the same, the thought of going to a Factory for the rest of my life is still burning in my mind... It's hard to overcome the thoughts of suicide now. I can't imagine the bloodshed and pain the Workers must go through. Many of my friends are from other planets. They tell me of worse things on their planet. Taar-Klee told me about his planet: On his planet, they don't get food, and they're not allowed to eat, or drink water, since water is scarse, and the Masters want it all to themselves. Mother told me in 2017 they drained alot of Earth's water to send to that planet, any many others. Because of the ocean draining, it hardly rains, and droughts happen very often. Whenever it rains, it's usually a Superstorm, and they happen at least once every 2 months. Due to the pollutants Masters put into the atmosphere, huge storms are created. I think they used to be called Hurricanes, but these storms are worse. They don't disappear over land... In 1 week I have to go to the Factories... Mother was telling my brother Elohim something about it, but I didn't hear all of it. Something about running? The next day. Our block is about to have our weekly check. I really doubt they'd find anything wrong. However, Mother has been crying for some time now, I really don't know why. Perhaps it's because I have to go work in the Factories soon, down by the coast. You see, where I live, there's the ocean, the Inlands, Urban Center, which is overrun by a horrible infection that causes people to turn to zombies, The Mountains, and the Outlands, which is completely lifeless. I live in the Inlands, the last livable area in this entire region. Mother came up to look at me. "Antares.. you.. Get your things together... Now, and tell your brother to do the same.." She said, in a seemingly calm voice, but she was beginning to tear up. ".. Yes, Mother." I said, and I got my things together, and told my brother to do the same. There was a knock on the door. I got my things together, and Elohim did the same. Mother opened up a window, and told us to run as fast as we can out of here. ".. M-Mother, what are you... saying..?!" Elohim asked, in a scared tone. "JUST RUN!" she screamed as Civil Protection broke down the door. Me and Elohim jumped out of the window, and ran, right passed some troops, who attempted to shoot us, but we ran around the corner. We kept running, a few miles I'm guessing. They didn't follow us. However, we saw a few Walkers from time to time. We made it to one of the darker and less populated regions of Town, ontop of a huge hill, over looking the entire city. It appeared that everyone was escaping, judging by the sounds of distant explosions. "Maybe it's planned..?" I asked Elohim. "Perhaps, it would explain why Mother told us to leave." "I sure hope she's alright." I said, in an unsure tone. "I think she is.." Suddenly, another explosion went off, and the city fell silent.. "I know how to get out of here." Elohim said. "But it requires going through The Urb. " Chapter 2 ".. We can't go through there, it's to dangerous, the Urb is completely overrun by the Infection." "It's our only chance." Elohim said, looking off at one of the taller skyscrapers in the Urb. So, we began our journey toward the Urb. The Highway to the Urb was completely empty, except for a few Alliance bases, which are abandoned or over run by the Infection. The Infection was a virus that broke out about 20 years back, a few months before the Invasion of Earth. It turns Humans into a biomass, growing them like a weed across the Urb, and elsewhere. The journey wouldn't take long, however, maybe a about an hour, but the Universal Alliance built a huge wall to keep out the Infection, however, it's beginning to fail. We passed many downed jets and non-operational tanks. Even today, the European powers are trying to free us. They are still free, but they haven't set any forces since last week. Many of think that they eventually gave up. I'm happy that at least one part of the world is free, unlike us. The Usah fell shortly before Canada and Mexico did, and most of the world followed, excluding some of Asia, and most of Europe, who have managed to hold out, only to be sent back into the stone age, as if we haven't. We walked quite some distance before making it to the ruined wall. On the other side were towering skyscrapers, some partly collapsed. Downed Walkers were on the other side.